Talk:Nyreen Kandros
Past tense Considering that Nyreen died, shouldn't we change the article's wording to the past tense? Commander Shepard AKA Mr.ScottKennedy 21:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :The Background and Dossier sections already are, but Intro sections are usually present tense. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:47, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, ok then. Just made a few adjustments at the end of the Dossier section. Commander Shepard AKA Mr.ScottKennedy 21:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actor Info? Any info on that? - 16:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's Sumalee Montano, aka Arcee from Transformers Prime, but unfortunately we haven't got an official source on this. --Alientraveller (talk) 11:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I was certain I felt something familiar about her voice, and I was almost certian it could be the same voice actor that voiced Arcee, meh, I guess the flanging-like voice was enough to threw me off. But what about the game's credits? A new segment for them always adds up whenever you put a DLC on it, if she appears there, it should be evidence enough, right? - 16:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Do we have a source for that information. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::... Alright, I'm a little surprised right now, after the Leviathan credits it went directly to the general 'Special Thanks'... not a trace of Omega's credits O_O. So... yeah, unfortunately no information source, but that's weird - 00:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I didn't realize it the first time but now I think it is her. But we'll have to wait for confirmation. Should've remembered to check if Montano had Twitter, because she confirms it here https://twitter.com/suemolly/status/273991299252768768 --Alientraveller (talk) 13:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Not a valid source. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, so her tweet doesn't count, would the info in IMDb here be more of a valid source? - 15:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::IMDb is not even remotely a valid source. It never has and never will be taken as a valid source. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Why are those tweets not acceptable? She confirms in explicitly here. TheUnknown285 (talk) 13:24, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Not a confirmed twitter account. Also not acceptable. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:26, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Her website lists that Twitter account as her official Twitter (look on the left near the bottom). Also, the Twitter conversation Alientraveler links to shows Bioware writer Ann Lemay confirming Montano's Twitter account. And if there's any doubt about the authenticity of Leemay's account, then Patrick Weekes confirms it here. So, we have confirmation from the official website and from a confirmed Twitter account (via another confirmed account) that @suemolly is her account. TheUnknown285 (talk) 00:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::I am, just to be clear, 100% confident that her account is verified, confirmed, and acceptable. It's listed on her website AND verified (albeit vicariously) by Patrick Weekes, whose Twitter account we ourselves list as a valid source. We can actually also probably go ahead and add Ann Lemay as a confirmed valid source. SpartHawg948 (talk) 08:06, March 14, 2013 (UTC)